Who will it be?
by kj236
Summary: Mix between she's the man and twilight... sounds lame but please give it a chance! if i get the debutant thing wrong, forgive me- i'm aussie... :D T rating just in case... all human. normal pairings... eventually! please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is a cross between Twilight and She's the Man…. because I love that movie. But not to fear… there is no cross-dressing……... that I know of……………… yet. All are human. Edward and Bella are both debutants… just so you're not confused. Ages are as follows:

Bella: 17/18

Jacob: 18

Edward: 18

Alice: 16

Jasper: 17

Emmet: 18

Rosalie: 17

There are no other characters so far, but if there is anyone important I will let you know. All are still at school. Charlie, Billy, Esme, and Carlisle are all about forty five.

And also, I live in Australia, so if I get what happens with the whole debutant thing wrong, forgive me, because my knowledge is purely from the movie. Enjoy.

'Happy Birthday, Bells.' Jake greeted me as he walked towards my truck.

'Why must you do that? I did say that I wanted you to pretend it was any other day, _besides _my birthday.'

'Well, it's not everyday you turn eighteen, and you know _I _think you should be normal and be happy, or not cranky at least.'

'I just don't like the idea of being an adult.'

'I'm trying to understand, but I can't. Everyone wants to turn eighteen; it's like the number of ultimate freedom.'

'People look forward to their eighteenth like it's the only good thing that will happen to them. I think that it is only a day blown out of proportion. And besides, there are other, more brilliant things that can possibly happen to me.' I wished he would let it drop, I really don't like arguing with him, and we really did have to get to class.

'Why don't we leave this? We both have different opinions, and we are both so stubborn it doesn't seem like we will change our minds. So, how are you going with that ghastly English teacher?'

How does he always know what I'm thinking? It's weird, but I love it.

'Well, Ms Mc Mannon is frightfully dull, but I think I'm getting through it. My only problem is that it's too easy, so I'm probably failing.'

'You know that's not true, you are especially gifted at English, though that is not the only thing you are excellent at. I am very jealous, but I believe it only makes you more wonderful.'

'Aww… thanks Jake.' I gratefully wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked. It was awkward, but nice.

Jake and I were an item, but not in an obvious way. We were friends first, we'd grown up together, it had only seemed fitting to be more, and it made Renee ecstatic. We kept it low key, mainly only talking and hugging, not kissing, though we had, just not often.

We had reached my locker; here was where we would part for our first class.

My lock wasn't co-operating, and I was having a bit of trouble when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around, knocking her books to the floor. I bent down quickly to pick them up at the same time as her, resulting in a collision of my forehead to her nose. Stupid crippling clumsiness. I should have a sign- 'beware- disaster magnet'.

'Sorry about that. Are you ok?' It was Angela from my biology class.

'Yeah, it's all good. I was just about to ask you if you're Renee's daughter.'

'Yes, that's me. Why do you ask?'

'I was just checking if you were going to be at the charity carnival on Sunday.'

'Well, I think so. It's for raising money for the debutant society, right?'

'Yes. My mom told me to let you know that you have the nine o'clock shift at the kissing booth. I had to swap with you because I have an orthodontist appointment then. Are you able to be there?'

'Yep, I think so. Will you be there?'

'Yes, after lunch. Why?'

'It'll just be nice to have someone I know!'

'See you there.'

'Bye.'

I gained control over my lock eventually, found my Spanish, Calculus and Trig books, and headed off to class.

I was just about to turn into my classroom, when someone grabbed me roughly by the shoulder. What was it with everyone sneaking up on me?

I spun around, and found myself face to face with Jasper Hale.

'See you.' Was the vitally important fact he had to assault me for.

'Um…' Was my reply, but he had made his way too far down the hall to hear.

I wonder what that was about?

A/N Bad? Good? Absolute rubbish?

Please tell me. In the form of a review. Please review!

:D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So only one person reviewed… but I'm putting another chapter up anyway because I'm bored. And because I don't like it when people won't put up a new chapter until they get a certain number of reviews. Though I would love some. It's an incentive to keep writing, like performing. It's really hard to perform to a dead pan audience. I don't mean that in a bad way at all- I was simply getting my ideas out of my head.

I've decided to incorporate different parts of my favourite movies and books- but only little bits here and there. See if you can spot them- they won't be hard.

'Hello? Anyone home?'

No reply. Guess he's working late today. You couldn't really call my family functional. Well, you couldn't really even call it a family.

I used to live with mom in wherever we happened to be at the time. I love her, but every time I turned around she would be dating another guy, then there would be the disastrous break-up, resulting in us leaving- well, escaping- to another city, leaving behind no trace of our stay. I'd never really fitted in anywhere, never really found my niche, which wasn't a bad thing; it saved making friends, then losing them when we left.

It had just gotten to be too much for me to live with this after eleven years, so I relocated myself to go live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks. I thought that the stability would do me good, and it has- I've made friends and found what I really enjoy; journalism. Mom, Dad and I all used to live together here, until I was six, when Mom decided that she wanted a change- dragging me along with her.

Charlie was chief at the local police force, and that was where he met Billy Black, Jacob's dad. They became best friends, and Jake and I were thrown together when they went on their fishing expeditions. We had no choice but to become friends, and he was the only one to whom I had to bid my farewells to when Mom and I left. When I returned five years later, I found the friendship still standing, which was a huge help in terms of meeting people at my new school. When we reached the age at which most people began to show interest in being with someone, it seemed only natural that we should be more than friends.

Charlie is a great person, but not a brilliant father. It always seems he never seemed to know what to do with me. It was a relief when I learnt to cook and generally look after myself. Dad works for a long time at the station, and it's always really late by the time when he comes home, if he does at all. I don't know where he goes when he isn't sleeping here, and I don't really want to find out.

I started to prepare dinner, wondering what to make for tonight. I decided on spaghetti carbonara. I made enough for two, just in case Charlie appeared, and if he didn't, I could freeze the rest for tomorrow.

A/N Sorry- that's all for now. I would write more but it's just SO HOT here! 47 C (113 F) degrees!! And if I make the computer work to hard- it will fail out on me.

PLEASE review!!!! It would make me REALLY happy. And my imaginary friend, Bruce. He likes reviews. Even if you've got nothing good to say about it- please write SOMETHING! Much appreciated……..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- yay! People reviewed…….:D I'm supposed to be doing homework- but I gave up so this is it. I know I've been away for ages. And I haven't written, well, anything. Here is the product of nothing. **

The next day at school was pretty bad, all things considered. Well, it depends what point of view you are taking on. To _me _it was hell. But to someone like Jake it was all fine and dandy.

The PE teachers had decided that not only were they going to torture us with tennis, but they were secretly organizing a cross-country run. A cross country run. I mean, really. Are they sane? I don't think so.

Jacob was of course brilliant, but for someone like me who fails entirely at all things physical, it was a bit stupid. They bussed us off to the forest at nine, demonstrated using a map -a map, for heaven's sake! - the route we were supposed to stick to, and told us to meet them back at two. The boys on the running team were expected to take a longer path which looped further out, so walking with Jake to stop myself getting lost was out. Angela said that she would stay with me, though, so I guess it could have been worse; I might have been on my own.

We were alright for the first kilometer or so, but because we were talking we kind of forgot to keep track of where we were. We only remembered that we were on a school trip because one of the team ran past us. That woke us up a bit, because we weren't supposed to cross paths with them at all. We tried to ask for help from the passing runners, but they were apparently concentrating too hard to notice us. We also tried calling Jake to ask him to come and help us, but it rang out, so it was probably in his locker all the way back at school.

We eventually decided to trace our steps back to the beginning of the trek.

This might have worked, except we found that we had drifted completely off the beaten track. We could see that the shrubbery and general plant life kind of thinned in one direction, so we thought that that would be the clearing we had begun in.

It wasn't. That would have been too lucky. It was a car-park.

The only fortunate thing was that I had one of the teacher's phone numbers from an excursion to the museum one year, which I had also gotten lost on.

We called her, but it turned out that she was back at school with the others who had finished on time. Apparently it was three thirty already.

So she rang the head of PE to call us and give instructions back to the clearing.

That might have worked if we had any sense of direction between the two of us.

Eventually he agreed for us to describe the exact place we were and for him to come and pick us up in his car.

It took a while, but we finally got back to the school at four fourty five.

We drove home in shame. I dropped Angela at her place and continued home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hello again. been sooo busy, and the computer only just remembered that the internet is its friend again. i just decieded then that because i had finished homework and sytycd is over that i would write another chapter- because three is a really bad number, in my opinion. here is a little one to give me an excuse not to get off the computer yet.**

I woke the next day feeling odd. Not bad, just odd. I mentally checked over my schedule, then realised it was the day of the carnival. That shouldn't make me feel bad, so it must have just been the weather, which was hot, as usual, but a bit frizzy, if you know what I mean.

I had woken up early for some reason, so I had an hour until I needed to leave. I got my cereal and went back upstairs to my room to check emails on my computer, the one token of parental guilt that remained. I tapped my foot against the chair leg impatiently, waiting for the old pc to wake up. It eventually began to listen, so I opened the internet browser and navigated to my emails. There were two in my inbox, one I had sent myself two days earlier with my Bio report, and another from someone called **rain-snow-and-me. **I opened it, my curious side taking over my wariness. It was dated three hours ago, but who would get up that early just to email me? It read:

_See you today at the carnival. Enjoy yourself at the _kissing _booth. Meet me at 3:15 behind the fortune teller's stall. You better be there._

It must have been Angela. Who else could possibly know I would be at the kissing booth? How weird. Was I going to meet them at 3:15 behind the fortune teller's booth? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry and shower.

**A/N Yes i know it was short. please review anyway! :D  
**

**hearts...  
****l /  
l/  
l \  
l \**


End file.
